


you're in my heart / you're in my soul

by queencrank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: (if you squint), F/M, Finger Sucking, Forest Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, actually theres a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: It was moments like these that Teresa treasured most.





	you're in my heart / you're in my soul

Thomas is still sweaty from the day spent running the Maze, but she had long grown used to it. She's waiting by the Doors that Thomas and Minho usually came back from, having long finished all her work in the gardens.

The older boy jogs across the threshold, in step with the other Runner. Their eyes meet, and he doesn't even need to reach out for her mind to know what she wants.

'Dinnertime is in twenty minutes.' He says quietly, still out of breath, as he checks his watch. Teresa crosses her arms across her chest and lifts her chin, biting her lip.

'Guess we'll have to be quick, then.' She replies, matching his quiet tone as she reaches out, taking his hand. Thomas smiles and glances over his shoulder at his friends, but lets her lead him into the Deadheads, only turning a very light shade of pink when Minho's wolf whistle pierces across the Glade. Teresa turns to him, blindly stepping through the undergrowth as she leads him through the trees to the back corner, only tripping twice. Thomas' hands are always darting to her hips to steady her when she does, long fingers pressing into her skin, and Teresa would flush and thank him quietly, half-tempted to trip again on purpose.

Once they are tucked into the corner of the walls of the Glade, Thomas hums, kissing along her jaw, licking at the sweat on her skin. Teresa shivers, burying her fingers in his hair.

'Shuck, Resa. You're so pretty,' He groans into her skin, expert hand working up under her top and bra to take her small breasts in his palm, rough skin scraping over the sensitive skin and making her shiver. He pushes her top up to kiss her sternum. Teresa whines, pressing to the concrete wall, grasping his head.

'We really do have to make things quick, Tom.' She whispers, and Thomas hums, letting her top fall back into place, pushing her slacks down around her thigh, panties following soon after.

'I wish we had more time. I wanna take my time making you come. I'd use my mouth.' Thomas' lips are on the shell of her ear, making her shiver as his thumb brushes over her hipbone. She pushes her bottoms down further so she can spread her thighs, tugging at his wrist. Thomas smiles against her ear, running his finger down her slit, barely teasing her. 'That turn you on, Resa? I can feel how wet you are.' He slips his finger past her folds, sliding into her with practised ease. She's glad his fingers are long, especially when he adds another, curling both in her, making her shudder and squirm against the wall.

'Maybe you can do that tonight.' She whispers, and he hums.

'I'd like to. I'd spend all night between your thighs if I didn't have to run in the morning.' He works a third finger in, working them in and out of her, his thumb pressing to her clit. She shudders and rolls her hips in an attempt to get some much needed friction on her clit, but Thomas holds firm, kissing her collarbone.

'God, Tom, stop messing around.' She hisses, and he thankfully starts moving his thumb, ellicting relieved moan from her open mouth, her thighs squeezing around his hand. He presses them back open as best he can with his free hand, biting down on her collarbone and making her cry out loudly, graceful fingers flexing in her and working faster. She moans his name, nails pressing into his upper arm as her climax mounts. Thomas keeps a steady pace but an alternating pattern of flexing his fingers or straightening them, making her dangle at the edge as she tries to figure out what would happen next.

'Tom, _please_.' She whimpers, hanging onto him like he's only thing keeping her grounded. Thomas smiles, humming in response as he focuses all his efforts on her clit. It doesn't take much for her to come, thighs pressing over his hand, knees quivering and threatening to buckle. She cries out loudly when she does, the cry hoarse and long and echoing off the trees.

Thomas doesn't pull away until she pushes his hand away, chest heaving. They kiss, bripefly, then Teresa takes his hand, fingers still sticky with her, and kisses his knuckles.

'Oh.' He says simply, and she smiles, eyes meeting his as her lips trail up to his pinky, his only dry finger.

'Have I told you how much I love your hands?' She has, but he still shakes his head, dumbfounded. 'You're so good with them. Your fingers are so long, too. It feels incredible when you fill my cunt with them like just now.' Thomas lets out a small noise as she wraps her lips around his ring finger and takes the digit into her mouth, sucking it clean. Thomas curses under his breath, pushing her long hair from her face.

'That's the hottest thing I've ever seen.' He whispers, and Teresa smiles around his finger before moving onto his middle finger, taking care to scrape her flat teeth over his finger as she pulls back.

After sucking each individual finger, she opens her mouth and lets Thomas push his fingers into her mouth until she coughs and pulls away, wetting her lip.

'What time is it?'

'Uh. Ten minutes until dinner.'

'Oh. Plenty of time. C'mere.'

'Why?'

'I want to return the favor, idiot.' She rolls her eyes and pulls her slacks back up. Thomas smiles nervously, even though they've done things like this _dozens_ of times, and steps closer.

'You don't have to.'

'I want to.' She tugs him forward by his hips, pulling him further into the corner with her. She kisses along his jaw as she pulls his belt free, sliding the fly of his jeans down. She pulls back to meet his eyes as she pushes his briefs down his thighs. Thomas curses quietly when Teresa's fingers brush over his length, making the girl smile up at him, ghost her lips over his cheekbone as her hand becomes a solid presence. He tips forward and pushes their foreheads together, laying his hand over hers when she starts moving her hand.

Thomas eyes are closed, but that doesn't stop Teresa from staring up at him, a soft smile on her lips.  He says nothing, but his soft noises tell her everything she might need to hear. She pulls her hand away to spit on it as a crude sort of lube, and Thomas hums, pushing his nose into her neck, murmuring sweet nothings into her skin. Teresa smiles and speeds up her ministrations, smiling into his hair when his breath hitches and he whines, a sign of his nearing climax. Teresa uses her other hand to cup the head of his cock, knowing that he'd make a mess if she did otherwise.

'Resa... Fuck, keep doing that.' She smiles and presses the heel of her hand against the head of his cock, and Thomas cries out loudly, spilling into her hand. She hums, kissing along his temples, wiping her palm on the wall as best she can. Thomas sighs into her neck and leans against her as she picks up his limp arm to check the time.

'C'mon, Tom,' She whispers, helping him pull his bottoms back up, 'Let's go get something to eat.'


End file.
